


Чудо селекции

by fandomHarrySeverus2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Out of Character, fandomharryseverus2018_5lvlDrabbl
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHarrySeverus2018/pseuds/fandomHarrySeverus2018
Summary: О технике безопасности при варке зелий





	Чудо селекции

Северус Снейп задумчиво перечитывал записку с заказом от анонима. Весьма щедрого, надо сказать, анонима. Хотя сам по себе такой заказ исключал любую скупость — зелье, повышающее интеллект у животных, всё-таки немного не то же самое, что противопростудное. Подобные игры с домашними любимцами Министерство отслеживало, и все случаи карались очень жестоко. Северус так и не смог понять логики Визенгамота в определении наказаний, впрочем, ему это было совершенно не важно — лишь бы платили. Кто-то мог назвать его поведение беспринципным, сам же Северус считал, что деньги не пахнут, и не стеснялся, повышая цену за свою работу в спорных случаях. Так сказать, за риск.

Анонимный клиент подтвердил сумму и даже прислал предоплату, поэтому Северус полностью сосредоточился на работе. Он решил немного усовершенствовать зелье, добавив туда лишнюю веточку валерианы и пару ягод омелы — немного любви, если верить Дамблдору, никому ещё не вредили. Тут уже нарушением больше, нарушением меньше, а результат обещал быть интересным. И главное — никаких подозрений.

Северус помешивал почти готовое зелье, чередуя направление движений черпаком, когда в дверь постучали. Он грязно выругался и активировал простенькие чары, позволяющие увидеть, кого там принесла нелёгкая. На крыльце было красно от аврорских мантий, и Северус похолодел, заподозрив провокацию. Действовать надо было быстро: записку с заказом испепелить, ингредиенты — в шкаф, горелку — в стол, а зелье... уничтожать зелье было жаль, к тому же хотелось его проанализировать. Северус мгновенно остудил зелье чарами и вылил в горшок с каким-то чахлым кустиком, который подарил Лонгботтом, чтобы украсить интерьер. А казалось бы, бесполезная вещь!

Тупоголовые авроры долго извинялись, когда не обнаружили ничего противозаконного, и, разумеется, даже не додумались взять на пробу образец земли из горшка. Северус не преминул намекнуть на близкое знакомство с героем магической Британии и уже собирался упомянуть дружбу с министром, но не понадобилось — служители порядка бочком покинули его дом. Работать в этот день он уже не стал, предпочтя запить стресс коньяком, и лёг спать пораньше.

Трепетливые кустики! Название притащенного Лонгботтомом растения пришло на ум сразу же, стоило открыть левый глаз. В лунном свете, который тут же захотелось назвать зловещим, Северус с ужасом наблюдал, во что превратились безобидные кустики. Кажется, они даже изменили цвет на красный, хотя твёрдой уверенности в этом всё же не было, но гибкие змееобразные стебли производили неизгладимое впечатление. Каждый стебель был увенчан глазом, и все они с интересом разглядывали Северуса.

— А-а-а...

Но больше ничего сказать не удалось: растение стремительно покинуло горшок и оказалось в постели Северуса, не только оплетя его своими стеблями, но и обратив неуместное внимание на его ноги. Наверное, это была просто зависть! Гнусный куст ловко избавил его от ночной сорочки и приступил к изучению, демонстрируя не только зачатки интеллекта, но и недюжинную силу вкупе с любопытством и ловкостью. 

— С-сука! Перес-с-с...

После того как щупальце с глазом почти залезло в горло и едва ли не заглянуло в желудок, рот Северус закрыл и лишь тихо матерился сквозь стиснутые зубы. Разумеется, этим чудовище было не остановить.

Не найдя в голове ничего привлекательного, монстр решил зайти с другой стороны. Удерживая Северуса без движения, он крепко обхватил его щиколотки и развёл в стороны ноги, пристально вглядываясь в центр его естества тремя глазами. Такое даже пресловутым мародёрам не снилось! Особенно обидно было оттого, что винить кого-то кроме себя не получалось: Северус сам взрастил это чудовище, причем теми самыми руками, что сейчас были тесно прижаты к телу. Авроры и анонимный заказчик заслужили целую серию проклятий в то время, как совершенно новая форма жизни с огромным энтузиазмом попыталась заглянуть в желудок Северуса с альтернативной стороны.

Впрочем, тварь явно не собиралась причинять ему вред, — напротив, она словно думала об его удовольствии. Отборная ругань в адрес Министерства с его дурацкими законами была встречена сочувственными кивками одного из щупалец с глазом, в то время как второе сноровисто мяло его яйца, а третье — не пойми чем облизывало член. Ситуация становилась всё абсурднее из-за того, что эти незатейливые ласки действовали крайне возбуждающе на тело, не избалованное плотскими удовольствиями. А стоило только представить всё это безобразие со стороны, да ещё под многочисленными взглядами...

— Хва... хва... хва... — попытался остановить этот разврат Северус. — Хватит...

Но бывшее растение, очевидно, не понимало человеческую речь, хоть и оказалось достаточно разумным для трепетливого кустика, и очень, очень похотливым. Сначала Северусу было неловко за своё удовольствие, но потом он решил просто расслабиться. И не прогадал. Никто и никогда не уделял его телу столько внимания и уж точно не заставлял его желать большего, с полувздоха догадываясь об этих желаниях. Впору было гордиться своим творением, но вместо этого Северус подавался навстречу ласкам, забывая обо всём, кроме восхитительных прикосновений. 

Щупальца были везде: поглаживали губы, ласкали шею, дразнили соски. А что они вытворяли с членом! Но всё это не шло ни в какое сравнение — а, впрочем, шло! — с упругим отростком, ритмично проникающим в задницу и мягко касающимся простаты. Теперь уже Северусу было мало.

— Ещё! Ещё! Ещё! — сначала требовал, а потом уже и умолял он. — Ещё...

Никогда прежде он не считал себя таким ненасытным и таким бесстыжим — вот что значит подходящий партнёр, да еще и с мощным интеллектом. 

Оргазм оказался полной неожиданностью, и на несколько мгновений Северус даже потерял сознание. В себя он пришёл от осторожных поглаживаний. Чудо селекции выпустило его из цепких объятий и внимательно рассматривало, словно в ожидании приговора. Северус удовлетворённо кивнул, и оно со вздохом улеглось рядом. Стоило, конечно, согнать его с кровати, чтобы не привыкало, но сил хватило лишь на то, чтобы очистить себя чарами и призвать одеяло. На двоих. В конце концов, результатами своих опытов он всегда дорожил, а тут было ещё над чем поработать.


End file.
